Trapped
by HermioneLuvsRon
Summary: While Buffy is fighting Vampires, she gets trapped. What will she do? Set a little into season 4. Please Review!I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the charaters.
1. Chapter 1

"Buffy, does this look good on me?" Willow looked straight into the mirror. Buffy turned to look at Willow, her best friend and roommate.

"Anything looks good on you, Will." Said Buffy, even though that would not be her first choice of clothing.

Buffy sighed. Tonight, for the first time she could remember, she was going to a party at some dorm, and _not _spending the night patrolling.

"I am so glad that I can just relax and have a good time at this party." Buffy smiled while saying this.

"Yeah, It's really nice of Giles to let you take the night off." Replied Willow, also smiling.

1 hour later

"WHAT?"

"Buffy, calm down!" Giles looked irritated.

"Calm down?" Said Buffy, looking like she was going to explode. "Alright, I'll calm down. I'll act like a civilized adult."

"Very good."

"Why the heck do you want to make me go fight some unthinkable evil instead of partying for once?"

"Buffy, I really am sorry, but there are peoples life's on the line!"

"Oh, and why do I have to be the one to stop it?"

"Buffy, grow up. You are the slayer, and as the slayer-"

"It's my duty to save everyone from evil." Said Buffy mockingly. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I've heard it all before. Alright, Giles, I'll do it. But afterward I'm going to party."

1 hour later

"Take that, you party pooping vampire!" Said Buffy rather loud. She stuck a stake in his heart and went to the next one. "And that, and that and-" "OUCH!" A vampire pinned her down, and she had no way up. She was surrounded by a bunch of ugly vampires.

"GILES! WILLOW! XANDER! HELP!" She screamed. But she knew no one could here her.

A/N—Well that's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it or don't. Reviews are loved!


	2. Saved

Trapped, chapter 2.

Buffy looked around for a way out, as the vampires rapidly closed in on her.

"THAT'S IT!"

Buffy jumped up and looked around at them all, surprised she was able to get up. Buffy slayed the vamp who had pinned her down, then advanced on the others.

"Who's next?"

She punched a vamp and slayed another, when all of the sudden she was thrown against the wall, hard.

"Ughhhhhh…….."

Buffy moaned. That had really hurt. She moaned again… there was no way she could slay all of them!

"Giles….."

BOOM! The door to the dorm room she was in was slammed open and in walked Giles and Willow. Buffy didn't think she had ever been happier to see Giles in her entire life. She could say the same for Willow, as well.

"Htorthergannad."

Willow whispered. Three vampires were thrown against the wall. Buffy jumped up (with much pain) and staked them in the heart. Giles started fighting with the biggest vamp, while Buffy and Willow kept throwing the vamps across the room with magic and staking them.

"Wow." Said Buffy.

"Good thing… I mean… It's lucky that…" Willow started.

"Thank you two. It is lucky you found me in time…"

Giles looked up from the ground that apparently was very interesting, for he had been looking at it since he had slayed the big vamp.

"Buffy. Willow. "

Buffy and Willow pulled apart from there hug and stared.

"Yeah, Giles?"

"Umm… well, I just learned, I mean, just found out…"

"Giles! Spit it out, already!"

"Buffy, we have an apocalypse on our hands."

Buffy and Willow stared.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, you 2!


	3. Thing

Trapped, Chapter 3

"What?" Buffy and Willow said at the same time. "Giles, I… "Buffy started. She was cut off with Willow screaming: "AGAIN? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

_No, you've got to be kidding me! I'm tired of the world ending all the time! It's always one apocalypse after the other… I'm hungry…_

"Willow! Honestly, calm down!" Buffy said. "We saved the world before we can do it again!" Buffy sighed. So much for the party! Giles stood up from the couch he had been sitting on during and walked over to the window. He stared out at the cool air of December, apparently thinking, for after a moment he took off his glasses and sighed.

"This threat is much bigger than anything we've faced yet. Not vampires. Not demons. Much bigger, but I have yet to figure out what." Giles turned to the girls as his said this, his expression one of sadness and fear.

"Well, Giles, would ya mind hurrying up that figuring out? 'Cause we're kinda in the middle of and apocalypse, here!"

"Buffy, don't worry! I have it under control!" said Giles.

"Giles. Just thought you should know. You are the worst liar I have ever met."

Giles sighed again. "Alright, You are correct, I have absolutely know idea what we are facing here. But I'm on it, okay? Now if you would excuse me, I am going to research this… this… thing. Would you mind alerting Xander?

"WHAT?" Xander turned and sat down. Then he started pacing. Then he sat down. Then pacing. Then sitting.

"Hey! Mister Up down! Would you mind making up your mind, You're making my mind go crazy!" Willow said with a smile.

"Sorry Will, It's just… Well we've done this before but… This isn't the same… Well, of course not, but still…. I mean…. NOW? ... Perfect timing, Thing!... Perfect…I'm so busy and all…Anya...APOCOLYPSE?...Great…Just great…"

"Xander! Would you mind? You're going to die of a heart attack, you keep this up!" Buffy scolded him.

"Well, does Giles know what this…this…thing is?" Xander asked, finally making up his mind and sitting down.

"No."

"What? He's our go to guy!" Xander said, sighing, as he started to pace again.

_That's what I thought…_

"Buffy! Willow! Xander!" Giles burst through the door.

"What?" Xander, Buffy and Willow asked as Giles sat panting, hands on his knees.

"I know what this thing is!"

_Here we go._

**Thank you!**


End file.
